


Keith's Special Drink

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Coffee, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Lactose Intolerant Keith (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Milk, Pain, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Regret, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wordcount: 100, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 19:19:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14291673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: What's Keith drinking? Is it coffee, or something else?Oneshot/drabble





	Keith's Special Drink

Keith was minding his own business. You know, just taking a little time out of his day to have a nice drink. Sadly though, he was interrupted soon after by none other than Lance of all people. 

Lance scoffed. "Mullet! What're you drinking? I thought coffee was Pidge's thing!"

They didn't have coffee. Well, it was space coffee, but not the point. 

Keith sighed. "I'm not drinking coffee, Lance."

Oh. Okay. Lance looked surprised, even though he tried to hide it. "What're you drinking then?"

"...milk."

Somewhere off in the distance Shiro cried. He knew what was coming. 


End file.
